slime_rancher_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Pink Slime
Pink Slime'y lub Różowe Slime'y '''są najczęściej spotykanymi Slimami w Slime Rancher i są jednymi z pierwszych które spotyka Beatrix na początku gry. Łatwo je rozpoznać po różowym zabarwieniu i mogą pojawiać się praktycznie w dowolnym miejscu poza Ranczem , Zwinnej Doliny i Dziczy - o każdej porze dnia. Ich najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą jest to, że mogą jeść wszystko z trzech grup jedzenia w grze; Owoce, Warzywa i Mięso; co czyni z nich najłatwiejszego Slime'a do chodowania na Ranczu. Różowe Slime'y nie mają ulubionego jedzenia, chyba że zostaną zamienione w Slime'y Largo (z wyjątkiem Różowego Szablozębnego Largo ), a ich plorty mają najniższą wartość pieniężną. Natomiast Różowe Plorty są często używane do produkcji gadżetów w Labolatorium co czyni z je cennymi zasobami. Wpis z Slimepedii ''Slimeologia:'' Różowe Slime'y są najczęściej spotykanymi Slime'ami na Far, Far Range. Są wesołymi, potulnymi i najłatwiejszymi do hodowania Slime'ami. Różowy Slime zje wszystko co umieścisz przed nim, choć nie mają ulubionego jedzenia i ich plorty są najmniej wartościowymi ze wszystkich Slime'ów. ''Ryzyko Farmera:'' Nie ma się czym przejmować Różowym Slime'm. Są one delikatne, miękkie, bardzo szczęśliwe, że są w pobliżu Ranchera i znajdują się na całej planecie. Ale z tego powodu, Farmer nie zajdzie daleko bez znalezienia kilku Różowych Plortów, co może prowadzić do Slime'ów Largo, a potem... ''Plortonomika:'' Różowe Plorty to doskonała "Uniwersalna Substancja Genetyczna" używana do produkcji wszystkiego, od produktów spożywczych po domowe środki czystości. Na całym świecie ludzie jedzą hamburgery, słodzą kawę lub szorują podłogi produktami z Różowych Plortów. To poważna wszechstronność! ''Tłumaczenie:'' ''Slimeology:'' Pink Slimes are the most common slime found on the Far, Far Range. They're cheerful, docile, and the easiest of all slimes to ranch. A pink slime will eat anything you put in front of it, though they have no favorite food, and their plorts are the least valuable of all slimes. ''Rancher Risks:'' Not much to worry about with a pink slime. They're soft, squishy, very happy to be around a rancher, and found all over the Range. But because of this, a rancher won't go far without finding a few pink plorts, which can lead to largos, and then... ''Plortonomics:''' ''Pink Plorts are an excellent "multi purpose generic substance" used to manufacture everything from food products to household cleaners. All over the Earth, people are eating burgers, sweetening their coffees, or scrubbing their floors with pink plort products. That's some serious versatility! Wskazówki *Jeśli duża liczba zwykłych Różowych Slime'ów jest przechowywana w Zagrodzie , będą naturalnie tworzyć totem. Posiadanie Wysokich Ścian, Sufitu i Music Box pomoże w pewnym stopniu przeciwdziałać temu, ale zaleca się, aby nie zatrzymywać ich zbyt wiele i zamienić je w Slime'y Largo szczególnie na początku gry. *Ponieważ Pink Slime'y mogą jeść wszystkie potrawy, wszelkie trudne do nakarmienia slime'y, takie jak Tabby Slime'y , mogą zostać zamienione na Różowe Largo, dla ułatwienia. *Bardziej opłacalne jest jednak zmienić Pink Slime'y w Largo Slime'y ze Slime'm, którego Plorty mają większą wartość (np. Phosphor Slime i karmić ulubionym jedzeniem Slime'a, z którym go połączyliśmy (jeśli nim dysponujemy). *Pomimo niskiej wartości, Pink Plorty są używane do produkcji wielu Gadżetów, będą jednym z najważniejszych przedmiotów, gdy już odblokujemsz Laboratorium . *Karmiąc je 10 różnymi rodzajami pożywienia, zdobędziemy osiągnięcie "Omnivorous " Lista Zmian Przed 0.2.0 - Dodano Ciekawostki *Plortonomiczny opis Pink Slime'ów może być odniesieniem do Różowej Przyprawy z gry Spore, bo i różowe plorty ze Slime Rancher, i Różowa Przyprawa ze Spore zostały opisane jako środki do czystości podłóg. *Pink Gordo zawsze pojawia się na Master Gordo Snare z przynętą, która nie jest ulubionym jedzeniem innych slime'ów. *Ze względu na różowy kolor i wszystkożerną dietę, mogą być nawiązaniem do Kirbyego Kategoria:Slime'y Kategoria:Przyjazne Slime'y Kategoria:Może być Largo Kategoria:Je Owoce Kategoria:Je Warzywa Kategoria:Je Mięso Kategoria:Nie ma ulubionego jedzenia Kategoria:Przed 0.2.0 Kategoria:Może być zjedzony przez Tarr'a Kategoria:Nie Ukończone